


Footsies

by Lazytrickster



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazytrickster/pseuds/Lazytrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bog King faces a dilemma during dinner with the Fairy King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comic http://smuttythingsandchickenwings.tumblr.com/post/111772290096/marianne-is-evil-sunny-has-no-idea-whats-going

This was a waste of time.

The two Kingdoms had agreed to meet each month for dinner to discuss ways to improve the bond with the fairies and the goblins. Usually it was about creating new trade routes, or how each side could benefit the other.

But no.

This was about a _ball._

That only **fairies** celebrated.

The Bog King stared at the wall, brooding in his chair while the Fairy King kept going on and on about this “necessary” and “traditional” ball that the goblins “must” attend in order to learn about the fairy culture.

Funnily enough, no fairy had shown up when the Goblins had celebrated their annual Moss-mead celebration three days ago.

Though it did start with a brawl.

And…maybe everyone was drunk.

But nothing too serious, right?

…

He still couldn’t remember what happened after Brutus won the arm wrestling match.

That may be due to the fact that he only woke up yesterday.

Bog, still distracted by his internal thoughts, hadn’t noticed the frown Marianne had gave from the other side of the table. Which turned into a playful smile.

And then he felt it.

Her foot. 

Slowly going up his leg.

Oh, he could feel the blush on his face as his mind instantly went to more…tempting thoughts.

_Don’t think about it._

_Don’t think about her slowly stroking his leg, teasing him before moving higher and pressing her foot onto his cro-_

_**Shit.** _

Bog wondered how his life had ended up like this. How he had managed to fall in love with an amazing woman as Marianne.

Who was playing footsies with him.

With a sly smile on her face, knowing exactly where his mind had gone.

While her **dad** was in the room, oblivious to all of this.

”Uh…Mr Bog Sir?”

Bog jerked slightly when he heard Sunny whisper to him. The elf moved his eyes towards the marks Bog had made on the table.

Huh.

He then noticed that the Fairy King had stopped talking about the ball.

And was speaking to him.

"Is something the matter, Bog King?"

Bog, just before turning his attention to the Fairy King to answer, briefly glanced at Marianne.

Who had a look of innocence on her face.

And a small devious smile.

_Oh, you’re gonna get it after this._

”Nae at aw, please continue.”


End file.
